


Happy Thanksgiving! // (Bobby Singer & Team Free Will x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Thanksgiving with Bobby and Team Free Will…





	Happy Thanksgiving! // (Bobby Singer & Team Free Will x Reader)

It was that time of year again. That one day a year that you could eat as much as you want and no one could say anything. Thanksgiving. :) It was probably the most delicious holiday ever invented.

It can also be one of the most stressful, too. Why is it stressful? You just eat and enjoy yourself, right?

Well, do you ever think about all the work that goes into making everything? Let me tell you, that it is A LOT of work.

You don't want people to eat stuff before you get everything finished. You don't want someone breathing down your neck asking you when you're gonna be done cooking. Basically, think of Thanksgiving as Sunday dinner on steroids.

I suppose that whenever you're preparing Thanksgiving dinner, you have to really focus.

That's how Y/N was right now. She was completely in the zone. She was preparing Thanksgiving dinner in the bunker's kitchen. Bobby had come down from his place so he could spend Thanksgiving with her and the boys. The boys had been on a hunt all week, leaving her to prepare the anticipated feast.

Y/N was okay with that though. She was really the only one of them that could cook worth a damn.

"No, Bobby, don't touch that!" Y/N exclaimed, slapping his hand away from the rolls that were cooling on the stove.

Bobby frowned at her. "I'm hungry."

Y/N rolled (pun intended) her eyes at him as she stirred the mashed potatoes. "The boys are gonna be home any time now. We're all going to eat together. I set out some mixed nuts and Chex-mix on the coffee table in the living room. Go eat some of those."

Bobby just shrugged. "Eh, the game's on anyway."

Y/N breathed out a sigh of tiredness as Bobby exited the kitchen. She had been cooking since early that morning. The turkey had been in the oven for a few hours now. This really was a lot of work if you were doing it by yourself.

As Y/N set the big bowl of mashed potatoes on the counter, she heard a flutter of wings from behind her.

"Hello, Y/N." Cas greeted her. He looked around and surveyed all the food that was spread out in various dishes across the counter. Cas raised an eyebrow in question. "Y/N, why are making all this food? Are you really hungry?"

Y/N just laughed and shook her head at the angel's cluelessness. She bent down to take the apple pie out of the oven. "No, Cas." She stood upright and turned around to face him. "It's Thanksgiving." She handed him the pie. "Could you set that on the table by the window over there?"

He nodded slowly and did as he was told. He turned back around to face her. "What is Thanksgiving?"

Y/N smiled as she took the pumpkin pie out of the fridge. "Well, it's a holiday. It's mostly just celebrate in America though." She explained as she handed Cas the pumpkin pie so he could set it next to the apple pie. "The holiday originates from when the pilgrims first came to America and the Native American Indians greeted them by throwing a feast. Both parties each brought different foods to the dinner and the tradition's been happening ever since."

Cas nodded as he set the pie down. "Why do people continue to celebrate it?"

"Well,..." Y/N began as she peeked inside the oven to check the turkey. Just a little bit longer. She closed the oven and turned to Cas. "people continue to celebrate it, I suppose because they enjoy all the delicious food they get to eat. But another reason they celebrate it is because they get to spend time with family and friends."

Cas leaned forward against the counter. "So, it is like a time of fellowship?"

Y/N nodded. "Exactly. You can spend time with the people you care about. A lot of people also use it as a day to evaluate and think about the things they're most thankful for."

"What are you thankful for?" Cas asked her curiously.

Y/N smiled brightly. "A few things actually." She responded as she checked the dishes that were cooling on the stove. "I'm thankful for being alive first of all. I mean, with being a hunter, you never know when your time is up. But really I think I'm most thankful for having you, Sam, Dean and Bobby in my life. You guys are like my family."

Cas smiled widely at that statement. He opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut off by the oven timer.

"Oh! Turkey's done." Y/N said as she turned around and opened the oven.

"Would you like me to help?" Cas asked.

Y/N straightened up and smiled at him. "Sure."

Cas snapped his fingers and the turkey appeared a short distance away in the middle of the dining table.

Y/N just smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, Cas."

"INTERCEPTION!!!" Was suddenly heard being exclaimed from the living room, making Cas jump slightly.

Y/N laughed. "Don't worry Cas. That was just Bobby. He's watching a football game. The boys don't know that he came to spend Thanksgiving with us."

Cas just nodded with slightly widened eyes.

Suddenly, the front door could be heard opening and closing.

"Mmm, something smells amazing." Sam's voice could be heard from the hallway.

"I think I can finish getting everything else ready, Cas. Can you keep everyone out of here until I'm done? Oh, and tell Sam and Dean to clean themselves up."

Cas just nodded and zapped out of the room. Not a moment later she heard the boys greet Bobby surprised. She was happy Bobby had come down to spend the holiday with them.

Y/N smiled to herself as she continued to prepare the food. She grabbed a couple of dishes and brought them to the dining table.

**[Teeny tiny time skip brought to you by yummy turkey!]**

Y/N set the last few dishes of food on the table and stood back to admire her work.

Finished.

She took off her apron so that the knee length baby blue dress she had changed into was visible. She tossed the apron to some obscure corner and walked into the living room.

She leaned against the doorframe and saw a rare sight. Bobby, the boys and Cas completely at ease. Well, Cas looked more confused than anything while he stared at the TV trying to follow the game. He didn't really understand it.

She pushed away from  
the doorframe. "Dinner's ready."

That got Dean's attention immediately. He bolted up from the couch and raced out of the room.

"Don't start without us!" Sam called after his brother.

It didn't take long before everyone got situated at the table. Bobby was at the head, while Sam and Dean were on his left, and Cas and Y/N were on his right.

Dean took a roll and was about to bite into before Bobby stopped him.

"Dean, we're saying grace first."

Dean kind of just rolled his eyes a little, but complied by setting the roll back down.

Bobby looked towards Y/N. "Y/N, would you like to say grace?"

Y/N smiled. "Of course."

Y/N grabbed Cas' hand with her left and reached over the table grabbing Dean's with her right. Everyone else joined hands.

"Our dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for bringing us all together. I know that none of us talk to you as much as we probably should, but we still thank you for keeping us safe. Even though our lives are filled with danger, you still manage to make us come out of things mostly unharmed. We fight and make up. We've died and come back. Not a lot people can say that. You seem to want us to stay around. The main thing I think that I'm personally thankful for, is for you putting these four men right here, in my life. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for them. So thank you. We pray that you let us enjoy this dinner. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said.

"Now you can dig in, Dean." Y/N said with a smile. Dean happily listened.

Once everyone started to eat and make conversation, Y/N felt Cas grab her hand underneath the table. She tuned her head to look at him questioningly.

"I am thankful you are in my life, too." He said with a small smile.

She beamed at that. "Aww, Cas." She leaned over and gave him a slight side hug.

Everyone continued to enjoy their meals for a little while.

Once they were finished, Dean looked up and down the table. "That was delicious, Y/N. Now,... where is it?"

Y/N just rolled her eyes playfully and stood up. "Hang on."

She went into the kitchen for moment before reemerging with a pie in each hand. She set them in the middle of the table. "I made Dean's favorite apple pie. But, for those of you who don't want that, I also made pumpkin pie, which is my personal favorite."

"Thank you, Y/N. Really, thank you for doing all of this." Sam said honestly.

She smiled back at him. "You're very welcome."

As Y/N and the boys dug into the pies, Bobby couldn't help but look upon them with a fond smile. These four 'kids' were like his family. He had Sam and Dean who were like his sons. He had Y/N who was like his daughter that kept them in line. And then he had Cas who always was there for them when he couldn't be.

This Thanksgiving turned out to be a pretty good one.


End file.
